


First Glances

by purplecelery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the show Brienne is at Kings Landing while Sansa is. This explores the first moments they both see each other. Brienne seeing Sansa in the godswood, and Sansa seeing Brienne at the Purple Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Glances

It had been ages since Brienne had first taken her vow to Lady Catelyn, but here she was, in the godswood of Kings Landing. And Sansa just below her. Jaime was yammering on beside her, continuing to avoid his responsibilities with small dishonesties. But there she was. Her hair was more beautiful than she could have imagined. A red all of it’s own, never to be matched before or after. It even seemed that it shimmered as the sunlight trickled through the leaves and onto her. Nature itself praised her beauty.

And I’m sure she is just as kind as her Lady Mother. It struck her how similar they looked, she might have known Sansa anywhere, although she hadn’t known it until now. Her vow is what brought her to Kings Landing, but as the time past every thought would turn to the danger that this girl must live in. Brienne spent many nights unable to sleep for the thought that Sansa might be crying through her nights. Unable to find rest in a city that became her prison, alone, wrested from her family. 

As she looked at Sansa her eyes felt like they might well up. But they mustn’t. She must stay strong for Lady Catelyn, and for Sansa, and for Jaime….Unwanting she tore her eyes from the girl she had been seeking for so long, to give her attention back to the man next to her. 

* * *

She was no longer in the godswood. She could not avoid peoples talk, the meaningless, endless chatter. And Joffrey. No I will not see them, I will not think of them. Her time in the godswood taught her silent reflection. Her time in Kings Landing itself had taught her how to hold her tongue. Now she needed to use all her skills to go away. 

They might talk, but I do not have to hear. They may take action, but I do not have to see. And so the courses came, endlessly it seemed, and Tyrion would look at her. Others would as well. The clothes she was wearing finally fit her. But she did not like the looks they garnered. She wished she could go back to her body before the blood….But she could not see them, hear them. No.

But then an odd woman approached the table. She was in trousers and was huge. Her face wasn’t particularly pretty, but she carried an air of gentleness with her. Even if she was enormously uncomfortable. Her boldness is what drew her eye. Sansa had been far away, but for a brief moment this woman caught her attention. Why those clothes? How does she know Margaery? Does she know of me? She’s not dressed like a woman…But she couldn’t help but feel that this woman was kind, that she might like her.

The glance couldn’t last. She remembered where she was, and retreated again.


End file.
